novusaeternofandomcom-20200216-history
Humans
Humans reach into the stars as youngest of the three natural races, looking to prove themselves and carve out a piece galaxy for themselves. With the same tenacity and innovation that caused them to take over the mythical planet earth they now look to multiple worlds and solar systems. Although seemingly inferior to the other playable races in many ways, human expansion throughout the known galaxies has been something of an explosion, and their rivals, all of whom initially had the tendency to underestimate this fledgling race, have been consistently surprised by human cunning, flexibility and resourcefulness. Traits When compared to the other space faring species, humans are the least formidable and advanced, but they come armed with their inherent and unparalleled adaptability. They learn quickly, mastering new technology and developing innovative practices with relative ease, and have been able to thrive in a vast array of unimaginably inhospitable environments. When a planet is hospitable they fall upon it spread out and cultivating it for their needs, if not they dawn protective suits and build artificial environments to live in. Pros and Cons Being a jack-of-all-trades humans are the par for all four D.I.M.E pillars. The neither strong or lacking in any particular role. Culture The most important factor in dealing with humans is to understand their indomitable spirit. When backed into a corner they will either find the hole to steal away or will strike out the force of a super nova. The impossible has never stopped humans in the past, instead giving them a goal to strive towards and to rally behind. By nature humans are highly social organisms, gaining courage and strength from the ties they form from within their species. They are frequently driven to their limits and sometimes beyond by intense feelings of love and loyalty. Community, friendship, and family provide humans with the force of will to face and quite often overcome seemingly insurmountable obstacles. Traditionally humans tend to congregate with those who have shared values and goals, and as a result modern humans will create whole hubs and metropolis devoted towards a single goal. For instance a single city consisting of millions of people will work towards maintaining and facilitating a mine which will rip the resources from the ground of a planet. Meanwhile another city on the same planet will work on manufacturing and developing those raw materials into finished goods and sending them to yet another metropolis which specializes in collating and storing components and resources. With a relatively lower reproductive rate and longer to mature time, when compared to many other species, humans rely on their social culture to maintain an extremely low mortality rate among their young. Children are raised in a wide variety of ways from predestined careers chosen for them to being pushed to explore their own lives and find their niche within the galaxy. While they are not a warrior culture, human history is streaked by prolonged and intense periods of barbaric feudalism and savagery, with world encompassing wars and disastrous acts of genocide. These trials of self-destruction and bloodshed have hardened most individuals to the matters of war. Even with their limited time within the galactic theater they are known to be a species that rarely hides from a fighting, even when outnumbered or outmaneuvered. Technology As a fledgling galactic power humans have just begun to enter the fields of genetic manipulation and experiment with extra-sensory perception and telekinetic abilities. The majority of their physical power comes from technology, which as a whole is largely conventional, synthetic and mechanical in nature. This is the result of centuries of progressive engineering and construction; a tried and true method which has brought them this far as a species. In order to advance academically humans have developed a tiered patronage system, based around innovation and experimental freedom. Citizens are able to submit theories/hypotheses to the government in hopes for sponsorship; if one is selected it will be given to a research hub whose whole populace will work towards its conclusion. If there is a breakthrough the government holds the right to either abandon the theory, sponsor another series of experiments, or champion the breakthrough. If the breakthrough is championed a research hub will now work towards creating a prototype, which will focus on specializing certain aspects of the breakthrough. If a prototype is created it will go through the same decision process: it will either get abandoned, sent back to be revamped and developed again, or accepted. If accepted the next step is to find a way to mass produce the component. Once this process is refined, plans and blueprints are sent to factory divisions to be processed when needed. Example: A hypothesis asks what happens when element X is set a flame, and is selected to be researched. A breakthrough occurs and it turns out element X explodes, violently, horrifically, and with blue flames, when exposed to focused heat. Interested the government decides to carry on with the process and sponsors the breakthrough so that a practical prototype can be developed. Many speculated on what could be possible: a new weapon, an efficient fuel, or possibly a new mining method. Amazingly a new engine prototype was created, where the volatile explosions could be focused, and was accepted by the government. Work then started towards creating a ship component that could be mass produced as efficiently and consistently as possible. Soon a factory district received plans to create the new engines, which turned out to be powerful rotational engines able to spin ships quickly enabling helmsmen to react quickly to flanking enemies. Mechanics A player must build research centers which can either actively research something or produce Research Points (RP). Players have the option of researching one theory, breakthrough, or prototype per research center at the cost of currency and RP. Ships Human hulls follow a strong traditional concept, with powerful thrusters in the back, bridges and sensors on the front, and docking ports to on the sides. Though the over design is the same their ships are very modular when it come the equipment and systems put in, regardless of class. Their ships are made up strong metal alloys and use electronic systems to communicate between systems and decks. Most ships are spartan in design to save on resources. Skins The endgame skins are reminiscent of Homeworld ships and are named after chess pieces. While not confirmed there have been hints rumours about a 'King' skin meant to be the capital ship skin for this fleet. They are sleek and tend to be more vertical than traditional ships. This set is special only being given during the kickstarter campaign and later competitions. The karcharias (shark is greek) are not as sleek as the endgame, opting to have a bulkier design and having a more traditional horizontal alignment. All classes are named after various kinds of sharks while the capital ship skin being called the Kraken.This set is special only being given during the kickstarter campaign and later competitions. NPC Factions Coming soon... References Human Lore - link Kickstarter - link Twitch Streams - link